Just Another Break Part 3
by iHeart1D567
Summary: Harry and Louis' reationship has had it's ups and downs, that's for sure. Their secret is still holding strong... or is it? Will Mel somehow get caught up in their secret? The sequel to Just Another break Part 1 and 2. Special appearance: Ellen DeGeneres! Note: When it comes to Ellen DeGeneres I don't really watch her show that much, so things may be a little inaccurate there. R&R!


_**~Louis' POV~**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Harry, a little nervous. We were outside the boys' room, about to tell them our secret.

"Of course, BooBear, they deserve to know." Harry smiled and let go of my hand to knock on their door.

_This is it..._ I thought, taking a deep breath.

Liam opened the door. "Hey guys! What's up?"

I looked over at Harry, then back at Liam. "... We're here to tell everyone about us." I said quietly.

Liam's face went serious. "Are you sure?"

"Dead sure." Harry spoke up.

Liam grinned. "Okay. I'll go round up Zayn and Niall, you guys can go sit on the bed." Liam walked past us and gestured for us to go inside. He turned back to us. "Just sit though. _Nothing else._" He smiled and winked at us and went off.

We both blushed as we walked into the room. The tv was on and flickered in the dark room. "Why are the curtains shut?" Harry asked, going over to the window. He opened the curtains but closed them a few seconds later.

"What's wrong?" I asked, going over to see.

"Let's just say they have a pretty good view." Harry said, covering his eyes.

I gave him a confused look and opened the curtains. And there it was. You could see _right_ into another room's window, where a guy and a girl were currently having sex. "Oh _god, _my eyes!" I said, closing the curtains again.

"That was _horrible!_" Harry said, sitting on the bed and massaging his temples.

I sat down next to him and did the same. Just then, the door opened and Liam, Niall, and Zayn walked in. "Hey guys- What's wrong?" Zayn asked.

"The view from your window is _horrible._" Harry said again.

"Why...? What's wrong with it?" Zayn asked and went to the window. He opened the curtains and then his eyes went wide. He slowly closed them and then walked back to the group. "... Oh."

"Yeah, they've been going at it for atleast the last 10 minutes." Liam said.

Awkward silence hit the room. "What was so bad?" Niall finally asked. Zayn leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Niall's eyes went wide as well. "Oh, I see."

Another awkward pause. "So Liam tells us you guys wanna tell us something." Zayn finally broke in.

Harry and I stood up. We looked at each other and gave a quick nod. "... Louis and I are dating." Harry finally said, grabbing my hand and holding it.

Everything went quiet for a few seconds, but then Niall broke the silence. "That's great!" Niall said, coming over and giving us a hug.

"Yeah!" Zayn added, coming over and joining in.

"You guys aren't upset?" I asked, a little shocked they were so happy.

"Upset? Why would we be upset when we all knew this would happen?" Niall said when everyone broke apart.

"Wait- what do you mean 'knew this would happen'?" I asked, a little confused.

"Oh come on guys, it's no secret that you guys had feelings for each other." Zayn said, as if it were obvious.

I looked at Harry, who looked at me. "What do you mean?" Harry asked, clearly as confused as I was.

"You know, with all the touching and happiness and love bites, it was bound to come out sooner or later." Niall said.

"Come on guys, give them a break." Liam said, laughing at our confusion.

"We're just poking fun at them." Zayn said, poking me and Harry in the shoulder.

I smiled. _This turned out better than expected._

"Let's go celebrate this momentous occasion!" Niall said dramatically.

"Yes!" Zayn said, running out the door.

Harry grinned. "Okay, and I know just the place! Everyone put on something nice and meet us in the lobby in 10 minutes!"

_**10 Minutes Later...**_

Harry and I walked down to the lobby and saw Zayn, Liam, and Niall standing there talking. They looked up at us and grinned. "Hey, look at how fancy our two lovers are." Zayn said.

I blushed. Harry grabbed my hand. "Yes. We are lovers." he said proudly.

"Harry!" I scolded him.

Everyone laughed, while I just blushed harder.

"So where are we going at this late hour?" Liam asked.

"You'll see. It's just down the road from here." Harry said, walking us to the door.

The air outside was cool and crisp as we walked out the door. Harry and I walked at the front of the group, still holding hands, and I could immediatly tell where we were going.

As we got to the front of the club, the line was shorter than last time we were here.

"A club?" Zayn asked.

"Yup." Harry said.

We waited for what seemed like hours before we got to the front of the line. "ID?" the bouncer asked. It was a different bouncer, but still as gruff-looking. I showed him my ID and he pasted us on through.

The music was blaring when we got inside. Harry gestured for us to follow him. We walked over to the bar, where sure enough, Mel was stacking bottles. She looked up to see us and grinned. "Well, hey! If it isn't Harry and Louis!" she said.

"You guys know her?" Liam asked.

"Yup," I said. "Liam, Zayn, Niall, this is Mel."

"Hi there." she said giving everyone a small wave. "So Harry and Louis, the usual?" she asked giving us a wink. I nodded, and so did Harry. She put two tequila shots in front of us. "And for you boys?" she asked.

"I'll have what they're having." Niall said.

"Me too." said Zayn.

Liam looked indecisive. "Come on, Liam, live a little!" Harry said.

Liam nodded. "I'll have that too."

Mel poured three more tequila shots and put them on the counter. As we all downed our shots, Mel wiped the counter. "So what brings you boys here tonight?"

We all paused. What were we supposed to say? "Um... It's a celebration for Louis and I." Harry said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

Mel eyed us. I leaned my head on his shoulder to give her more of a clue. "So you guys _are_ together!" Mel exclaimed. I nodded from my place on Harry's shoulder. "I could tell from the sexual looks you guys were giving each other last time." She winked at us.

"What sexual looks?!" I asked, embarrassed.

"Ha! I told you guys that people could tell!" Zayn gloated.

Mel giggled. "Oh come on, Louis. I could see they way you were undressing Harry with your eyes." She said. I could tell she was trying to embarrass me.

Harry turned to me. "You were 'undressing me'?" he grinned.

"No!" I said. My cheeks felt on fire as I blushed.

"Oh really?" Mel giggled again.

"Yes really!" I said. "Can we change the topic?"

"Okay," Mel said, fake-thinking for dramatic effect. "How piss-drunk were you guys when you got home?" She grinned.

I gave her a glare. "They were stumbling down the street when I saw them." Liam broke in.

"We weren't stumbling!" I said. _Was this pick-on-Louis day? _

"I had to help you to your room!" Liam laughed.

"Can I get another shot?" I grumbled. I could tell I was going to need a _lot_ of alcohol tonight.

"I want another, too." Harry said.

"What about you guys?" Mel asked Liam, Zayn, and Niall.

They all shook their heads. _Good, me and Harry can get drunk tonight. _I thought to myself.

Everyone looked at me. Then I realized that the words actually came out of my mouth. "Wait, I didn't mean that!" I said, putting my hands up in defense. Everyone laughed. Harry gave me a crooked smile. _Why do I even speak?_ I thought.

I drank my shots as they came, one after another. Soon, we were all leaving. "Bye mel!" I said as I got off my seat.

"Bye! Come back soon!" she said giving us a wave as we walked out.

As we all walked back to the hotel, I started to feel a little loopy. I could tell Harry was, too.

We walked in the front door of the hotel and saw Paul in the lobby. "Where were you guys?"

_Don't sound drunk, don't sound drunk, don't sound drunk._ I thought over and over. "We were out celebrating." I said.

"Celebrating what?"

"Me and Louis!" Harry said, draping himself over me.

Paul gave us a weird look.

"_Okay_! Well I think it's time that we all go to bed. Good night Paul!" Liam said, pushing Harry and I out of the lobby.

Liam let us into our room. "_Sooooo_ how's my favorite gay doing?" Harry said, grinning.

"Harry I'm not gay!" I said. We were both _way_ too drunk for our own good.

"Oh _reeeally_? Then what are you?" he said pushing me down onto the bed on crawling on top of me.

I hiccuped. "I'm in _love_." I said, smiling as he kissed my neck.

Harry looked up and smiled, too. "Let's have some fun." he said, giving me a mischievious grin.

"Okay!" I said.

_**The next morning, after a very long, drunk night...**_

I woke up the sound of birds chirping. I sat up, and instantly regretted the fast movment. My head throbbed really bad and I felt a little sick. I got up to brush my teeth and realized I was completely naked. I didn't really care, though.

I put some boxers on and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I heard Harry groan and roll over. "_Louis_." I heard him whine.

"What?" I said through my mouth full of tooth paste. I walked out into the bedroom, still brushing my teeth, and looked at Harry. He was holding his head and looking around the room.

"How drunk were we last night?" Harry asked, sqinting his eyes from the bright sunlight coming in.

"I don't know... but I remember having fun last night." I gave him a smile as I walked back into the bathroom. I spit out the last of my tooth paste into the sink and rinsed my mouth. I walked back out into the bedroom and climbed back into bed. I rolled over to look at Harry, who was already facing me, and smiled. I played with one of his curls, which made him giggle. "What?" I asked, starting to giggle too.

"I love you so much." he said.

"I love you more." I challenged him.

"No, I love _you_ more."

I raised one eyebrow. "Harry, we could do this all day, but I think you know who's gonna win."

He smirked. "Yup, _me._"

We both laughed.

We layed there talking and resting until there was a knock on the door. "Are you guys awake?" Liam asked through the door.

"Yeah." we both said.

Liam unlocked the door and walked in. When he saw us with practically no clothes on, he covered his eyes. "Am I interupting something?" he asked starting to walk back to the door.

"No, we finished all that last night." Harry said.

"Harry! Laim doesn't need to know that!" I said.

"Yeah, I really didn't," Liam laughed. He walked back to the bedroom, but still didn't look directly at us.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I just stopped by to tell you that Zayn, Niall, and I were going out, just incase you guys came looking for us."

"Okay, have fun." I said.

Liam walked out and shut the door. "So we have to whole day to ourselves. What do you wanna do?" I asked Harry.

_**Later That Day...**_

Harry and I went and got lunch when we started feeling better. Of course I still had a massive head ache, but I'd take some pain pills when we get back to our room.

Harry and I walked down the busy street. We didn't hold hands, which felt a little abnormal now, but it was only to keep safe from spying eyes. "I'm gonna go in here real quick. I'll be back soon." Harry said, walking to the door of a small shop.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna get my BooBear- I mean _you_ something special." Harry said. He clearly didn't want to call me BooBear in public, when there was other people around, but who could blame him? One hint of that and we'd have the paparazzi all over us.

"Okay." I gave him a smile and he walked into the shop.

I waited around for a few minutes, awkwardly standing on the side of the street.

"Hey, Louis!" I heard someone shout.

I turned around and saw Mel running up. "Hey, Mel! What's up?" I asked, as she gave me a short hug.

"Oh nothing much. Just out getting some late lunch and shopping. Where's Harry?" She asked, looking around.

"He's in there getting me a 'surprise'." I said, using air quotes on the word surprise.

"Awe, you guys are so cute!" she said, faking a kissy-face at me.

"Stop that, you're embarrassing yourself!" I said, laughing. She stopped her kissy-face and laughed too.

"So what about you guys? What are you up to?"

"Harry and I came out for lunch too. Were going to go out for breakfast, but we... um... weren't feeling that good." I said.

"I'm not surprised," Mell giggled. "You guys drank _a lot_ last night!"

"I know, I know." I said. I was glad she was here to keep me company while Harry was in the shop. _Harry... _I suddenly realized he'd been in there for atleast 10 minutes. "Now that I think about it Harry's been in there a long time." I said.

"He's probably making your surprise _just right._" She winked at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Mel looked at her phone. "Oh shoot, I gotta go. Make sure to come and visit me on week days!" She said, rushing off down the street, but not before one more hug.

Just then, Harry came out the door. I turned and looked at him. "There you are! It took you long enough." I grinned at him.

He grinned back and held up a big bag full of stuff. "It took me a while to get you just the right thing."

As we walked back to the hotel, I saw Liam, Zayn, and Niall walking towards us. "Hey guys! We were just looking for you." Liam said.

"Yeah, we were just going back to the hotel." Niall added.

"Great! We'll walk with you." Harry said.

_**Later That Evening...**_

"I'm gonna go out with the boys tonight, wanna come?" I asked Harry.

He looked up from his lap top. "Hmm... not tonight, I have a bit of a headache. Sorry." he said, looking a little sad.

"It's okay. I'll see you when I come back. Feel better." I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile.

_**~Harry's POV~**_

Louis went out the door and I laid there, massaging my temples. _I really wanted to go out with him tonight..._ I thought sadly.

I decided to turn on the tv to take my mind off things. I got up and turned off the lights, which left the tv flickering in the dark room.

As the news droned on, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I got in my night clothes and opened the door.

There was some late night news on, which I couldn't care less about. But there was something that caught my attention. _They were talking about Louis!_ I quickly turned up the volume on the tv.

"_In other news, eye witness reports that Louis Tomlinson from One Direction was seen with a girl on the street today! Is he maybe hiding a girlfriend from us? Well maybe these pictures will change your mind."_

Then pictures of Louis hugging and talking to a girl flashed onto the screen. I stood there in complete shock. I would have been mad, but the thing was that the girl in the picture was _Mel._

I got out my phone.

_To BooBear: Come back now. We need to talk._

_**~Louis' POV~ **_

My phone buzzed in my back pocket. I took it out and saw I had a text from Harry.

_From Hazza: Come back now. We need to talk._

As I read the last part, my heart sank. _What happened? _I thought worryingly. Liam, Zayn, Niall, and I were walking down the street, going out for pizza.

I swallowed hard. "Guys, I think I should go back." my voice shook a little.

Everyone stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Liam asked.

I held up my phone for them to see Harry's text. Everyone went quiet. They all knew this wasn't good. "Do you want us to go back with you?" Zayn asked.

"No, I think this is something major. You guys go have fun." I said with a weak smile.

"... Okay, if you're sure..." Liam said.

I nodded and started walking back to the hotel. I realized I was breathing heavely. I knew from experience that 'We need to talk' was never a good thing. _What if he wants to break up?_ I thought, starting to tear up. _No, you have to stay positive, Louis. _

As I walked through the front doors, I shoved my phone in my back pocket. I took the stairs up to our floor, mostly because I was in no hurry for what was coming next.

As I got to our room, I reluctantly took out my room key and unlocked the door. When I walked in, I saw Harry hugging one of the pillows and crying. "Harry, what's wrong?!" I asked, rushing over to him.

He looked up at me. I could see his face was tear-streaked and red. "We have a problem."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Are you cheating on me Louis?" Harry asked.

I sat there, speechless. _Where is this coming from?_ "Of course not! Why would you ever think that?"

"There are pictures of you and Mel on the news. Everyone thinks you're dating her." Harry said, wiping his eyes.

I sat there, unable to comprehend what was going on. _Me and Mel? Why would people think that? And what pictures? _A billion thoughts raced through my mind. "Harry, I promise you, I would never cheat on you. Don't worry, we'll get this cleared up." I said, giving him a hug.

_**The next morning...**_

I woke up, exhausted. Harry had been tossing and turning all night, keeping me awake. But who could blame him? This whole ordeal has got us both stressed.

When the boys came back an hour after I came back, they came to our room to see what was wrong. "Oh my gosh, what happened?!" Liam said.

We explained the whole news story and what had really happened. They were really supportive and said they would stand by us until this all went away.

And here I was, 7:00 a.m. and I was still awake. To be honest, I cried a little last night, too, but I didn't let Harry see. I wanted to stay strong for the both of us.

I got up and put some clothes on and wrote Harry a short note to let him know I was going out. _I have to clear my mind..._ I thought.

I walked out of the lift to see that outside the front doors stood the paparazzi, flashing cameras left and right. I stood there, my mouth gaping open a little, unsure of what to do. _I can't get out of the hotel, so what do I do now?_ I thought, slowly backing away, going towards the stairs.

I ran up the stairs, breathing heavely. This whole thing would affect not just me, but the rest of the band. As I got to the top of the stairs, I slumped against a wall to catch my breath. I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the ground with my face in my hands.

_What do I do now?_

_Why did this have to happen?_

_What is this going to do to my relationship with Harry?_

_How is this going to end?_

_Will it ever end? _

_I don't know what to do... _I thought. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my knees.

A man in a business suit walked by me, giving me a strange look as he went down the stairs. I chuckled humorlessly as I knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the hotel with out confronting the cameras.

I slowly got up, pulled the hood of my hoodie over my head, and put my hands in the pockets. I walked down the hallway, in no general direction. I didn't wanna go back to see Harry so upset again, but where else did I have to go?

I decided to just walk along the hallways until I could get my thoughts straight. Atleast in the saftey of the hotel there wouldn't be as many people... if any.

I looked absently at the painting on the walls and the ugly pattern of the carpet. _BAM!_ I ran right into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going!" I said, rubbing my head. I looked up and saw a girl, about 15 years old, looking at me wide eyed and shaking.

"I-I'm so sorry." she said. I could tell she knew who I was.

"It's okay. Where are you going in such a rush?" I asked, trying to get her to calm down.

"I was going to go out and get some breakfast for my mom and me." she said.

I gave her a sympathetic look. "I don't know if you're going to be able to get out of the hotel. The front doors are swarming with the paparazzi."

"'Cuz you guys are staying here?" she asked.

"... I guess you could say that." I said. She clearly hasn't seen the news.

"O-oh. Okay. Well, thanks." she said as she scurried off in the direction she came in.

I smiled. _Atleast this girl didn't faint or anything at the sight of me. _I thought. _She was pretty calm compared to others._

I decided to go back to our room. I was tired of just wandering around. As I walked up another flight of stairs, I couldn't help but feel different. The sight of a fangirl was kind of refreshing in a way. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it made me feel a little better.

I reached our room and searched my pockets for my room key. I couldn't find it, so I tried my back pockets. Still nothing.

"Crap." I said. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. Finally Harry opened the door and looked surprised to see me.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" he asked. He clearly was asleep before I knocked.

"I was going to go out for a walk, but the hotel's surrounded by cameras and stuff." I said.

Harry looked down. "Oh yeah..."

"Come on, let's go back to bed, Hazza." I said, putting my hand on his arm and giving him a small smile.

He gave me a weak smiled back. "Okay, BooBear."

_**Sometime late in the afternoon...**_

_Knock Knock Knock! _

A knock on the door woke me up. I looked over at Harry, who was still asleep. I slowly got up, careful not to wake him, and went to answer the door. When I opened the door, there stood a girl with sunglasses on, a hood covering her head, and hair covering her face, with her head looking at the ground.

"Um..." I looked up and down the hallway to make sure she was alone. "Hello?" I said, unsure who I was talking to.

The girl looked up and took her sunglasses off. "Hey, Louis. We really need to talk." It was Mel.

"Oh, hi Mel! How did you get up here? There's cameras surrounding the whole hotel!" I said, walking out into the hallway and leaving the door open a crack.

"Most of them went on lunch I think, so slipped in while no one was looking." she said, taking her hood off and rustling her hair. "But I need to talk to you about this whole 'girlfriend' thing." she gestured for us to go for a walk.

I nodded and went inside and grabbed my room key and wrote a note to Harry incase he woke up.

_Harry, _

_I went to take another walk. Be back soon. _

_-Louis xoxoxo_

I left the note on the bedside table and walked out into the hallway again. Mel nodded and we started walking down the hallway.

"So how is Harry? Is he okay?" Mel asked, breaking the silence.

"He took this really hard at first, but he's doing better. What about you? How's this affecting you?"

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, I woke up this morning and looked at my phone to see about a million texts saying to watch the news. So I did and my first reaction was confusion, then anger, then worry. I wanted to see how you guys were doing, but when I went to leave my house, I saw there were cameras outside. That's when I knew this was serious. So I finally got out today and sneaked over here while I had the chance." she said. I could tell she hadn't had much sleep.

I nodded, not knowing what else to do. We turned the corner of the hallway, still walking. "I'm so so _so_ sorry about this, Mel. This has gotten way out of hand. I don't know how we're going to get this cleared up..." my voice trailed off.

"It's okay, Lou. It's not your fault at all." Mel said. Then we fell back into silence.

As we turned another corner, I saw the girl I ran into the other day coming towards us, not paying any attention. Then I realized if she saw us, the word would spread that Mel's here. I grabbed Mel's arm to go in the other direction, but it was too late. The girl looked up at us, her eyes wide, and stopped dead in her tracks.

We all seemed to freeze, her standing there, her hands in her pockets, eyes wide, and mouth gaping, Mel and I, my hand on her arm, our eyes wide, and mouths gaping. Then the girl seemed to unfreeze instantly. "**YOU GUYS **_**ARE**_** TOGETHER!**" she exclaimed, grabbing an iPhone out of no where and held it up to take a picture. "No, wait" I said, pleading her to not take a picture. But then the flash went off, and there was nothing I could do.

"Ha! I could make some real money off of this!" she said, as she stuffed her phone in her pocket and ran down the hallway.

Mel and I stood there, speechless. I suddenly realized she wasn't a fan. She wasn't a fan at _all._ Then I felt heavy anger bubble inside me. I turned and kicked the wall as hard as I could and cussed loudly.

"Louis, stop! There's nothing we can do about it. Don't destroy the hotel just because of some stupid brat." Mel grabbed me before I could kick the wall again.

I turned to her, tears welling up in my eyes. "What am I gonna do Mel...?" I asked quietly.

Mel brought me into a tight hug. "Louis, I hate to tell you this, but there's really only one thing you _can_ do..." she said quietly. I pulled back, giving her a questioning look. She looked directly in my eyes and whispered, "You have to tell everyone about you and Harry_._"

_**About 5 minutes later...**_

Mel and I walked back to Harry and I's room. She finally convince me too atleast _think_ about talking to Harry about telling others about us. As we came up to our room door, she gave me a small hug, and pulled back and gave me a small smile. "Everything will be okay, Louis. I promise."

I nodded and gave a small smile back. She waved and walked towards the stairs. I used my room key, and opened the door.

When I walked in, I saw a very distressed Harry Styles sitting on the bed, clutching his legs to his chest. When he saw me walk in, he gave me a blank look. "Mel came by. She wanted to talk to me about this whole thing." I said, going over and sitting down beside him. He turned to me, and I could see he was crying. I pulled him into a hug, which he gladly took. He nestled his head into the crook of my kneck, like a small animal looking for warmth. I stroked his hair and let him sit there, rocking us back and forth.

Finally, he looked up at me. "Louis?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?" I said, kissing his forehead.

"What are we gonna do about this?" he asked, smiling at the loving gesture.

I sighed, thinking back to what Mel said.

"_You have to tell everyone about you and Harry." _Her voice rang in my head.

"Well... that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said, repositioning myself to face him. He nodded, gesturing for me to go on. "Well, Mel had suggested something we could do... but it's a little extreme..." I said, starting to chicken out.

"What is it, Louis?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up a little as he took both of my hands in his.

I took a deep breath. "Well... Mel suggested that maybe we should... _telleveryonethatwe'redating._" I said the last part almost too fast. Harry sat there, an expression I couldn't read on his face. He seemed to be thinking. "You can take as long as you want to decide what you want to do." I said, not wanting him to get too overwhelmed.

We sat there for a good 30 minutes, just holding hands, and thinking. Harry finally sighed, breaking the silence. I looked up at him, to see if he had made a decision. Harry looked me straight in the eyes. "Are you absolutely _sure_ you want to do this?" he asked.

I had been thinking about all the pros and cons in the past half hour. _It would change our lives forever..._I thought.

"Well-" I started to say, but then a paniced knock on our door stopped me. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Liam. I really need to talk to you guys!" he said.

"Come in." I said. Harry and I stood up and Liam raced into the room.

"You guys have to see the news." Liam said, turning on the tv to the news station. **Breaking news **was plastered across the screen. "Listen to them." Liam said turning up the volume.

"_Our hot topic today is of the progressing story of One Direction's band memeber, Louis Tomlinson, and his rumored girlfriend. Eye witnesses have comfirmed the girl was seen entering the hotel and a picture was taken of them on a walk through the halls."_ The picture of Mel and I that the young girl took earlier was posted on the screen. I stood there, my mouth gaping open and tears threatening at my eyes. _"So is this girl in a secret relationship with Louis Tomlinson? We'll let you be the judge of that. More on this story at 8."_

Everyone stood there, not knowing what to say.

"... We really need to do something about this." Harry said.

He looked at me, and I knew what he was asking. I nodded.

We had to clear this up somehow, and we knew there was only one way to do it.

_**The Next Day...**_

I woke up very tired the next morning. The rest of the previous day had mostly been me comforting Harry, then Harry comforting me, then Liam, Zayn, and Niall trying to cheer us both up. I had to admit, their weird attempts to make us happy and laugh did work.

I got out of bed, rubbing the sleep, or what ever sleep I had, from my eyes and walked into the bathroom to do my morning routine. All of us had to go on a talk show tonight, although I was too tired to remember which one.

I heard Harry moan, which is usually his sign of waking up. "BooBear...?" he called.

"I'm in here!" I called back as I started brushing my teeth. Harry always told me I brush my teeth _way_ too much, but you can never be too careful, right?

Harry opened the door and walked into the bathroom. "Don't look, I gotta pee." he mumbled, still half asleep.

I rolled my eyes. "Harry, I've seen you naked before." I said through the foamy toothpaste.

"Oh yeah... still, don't look. I don't want you watching me pee." he said. I could understand what he meant. I wouldn't want someone watching me pee either. I rinsed my mouth and wiped the water off the counter with the hand towel. "So what time do we have to get ready for the show?" he asked.

"Um... 9:00 I think." I said, going out into the bedroom to get dressed.

I felt so tired that I somehow plopped back onto the bed in my journey to get clothes. I heard Harry come out into the room and laugh. "If you're that tired, you can go back to sleep." he said, putting the covers over me.

"Just for 10 minutes..." I said. I didn't want to waste the whole day sleeping, but I was really tired. I felt myself drift in and out of sleep before I finally slipped away.

_**An Unknown Time Later...**_

I heard talking from the opposite side of the room. I opened my eyes just a crack to see Liam, Niall, and Zayn sitting with Harry on the other bed.

"Does he always drool that much?" Liam said quietly. It took me a minute to realized he was talking about me. My eyes snapped open and I shot up and furiously rubbed at the side of my face.

Everyone laughed while I just sat there, scrubbing my face. "Look who's finally awake!" Zayn laughed.

I gave him a mock glare and repostioned myself so I was sitting more comfortably. "What time is it?" I asked, not bothering to look at the clock.

"4:00." Liam said nonchalantly.

I could feel my mouth drop open. "What do you mean 4:00?!" I exclaimed.

"You've been sleeping for about 6 hours." Harry said, smiling.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. I wasn't really mad, just a little upset at myself for sleeping so long.

"Cuz you looked so cute!" Harry said.

"_Awe."_ Liam, Niall, and Zayn mocked, making cutesy faces at us.

I gave them another glare, but I couldn't keep serious for long and started laughing. "How long have you guys been here?" I asked.

"Since about noon." Zayn said.

"Yeah, and we've had to listen to Harry go on and on about '_How cute is Louis when he sleeps'_ and '_isn't his snore just the cutest thing' _and _'I wonder if he'll wake up soon so we can make out.'" _Niall said, poking Harry in the ribs, smirking.

"Hey, I never said that last one!" Harry said, blushing furiously.

I laughed, causing him to grow even more red. "Awe, Harry, you don't have to wait till I wake up." I winked and gave him a seductive smile.

"Please guys, not while we're here!" Zayn said covering his face with his hands, with Liam and Niall doing the same.

Harry and I laughed. It was so fun to get their reactions on this kind of stuff. I got up and went to get some clothes on. It was time to have some fun while it lasted. Once 9:00 hit, it wouldn't be fun for long.

_**Later That night, Around 8:50...**_

"Louis, I don't know if I can do this..." Harry said. He had been feeling sick from the nerves all night. Now he was heaved over the toilet about to be sick.

"You can do it, Harry, I promise. Now just take deep breathes." I said, patting his back to comfort him. It was surprising that I was the one being hounded on for my 'secret girlfriend' and Harry was the one who was nervous.

Harry took deep breathes over and over again. "What if I get upset?" he asked, still breathing deeply.

"Don't worry, you'll be sitting next to me," I smiled down at him. "If you start to get upset, just nudge me and I'll comfort you."

Harry nodded, still not looking at me. The bathroom door opened slightly and Niall stuck his head in. "5 more minutes, guys," he said, then when he saw Harry huddled over the toilet, he must have realized something was wrong. "What's wrong? Is Harry ill?" he asked, panicing.

I nodded slowly and mouthed the word _nervous. _Niall nodded, although he still looked worried. I continued to pat Harry's back as he got up and held his stomach. "Are you sure everything is going to be okay?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Of course, Hazza. Everything will be okay as long as we keep calm." He smiled back and went to wash his hands.

Niall pulled me over to the door, out of Harry's hearing. "What are you gonna do?" he whispered.

"Huh?" I whispered back, confused.

"You know the subject about you-know-what is gonna come up. What are you gonna do?" Niall asked.

I hadn't really thought about it. Well, I _had _thought about it, but I didn't want to end up sick with nerves like Harry so I tried to push it out of my mind for as long as possible. But now the subject had reappeared. "I... don't know. I guess I'll just wing it."

Niall nodded half heartedly. Then the door opened again and Liam poked his head in. "Guys, you have about 60 seconds to get back." he said before closing the door and rushing off.

I gathered up Harry and walked with Niall to the side of the stage where we would be entering. As we got there , Paul gave us a dissaproving look for being late.

"And now, the moment I'm sure you've all been waiting for, I'm proud to introduce, One direction!" The crowd clapped. The stage worker signaled us onto the stage. We were greeted to a smiling Ellen DeGeneres.

"Hi guys! Welcome to the show!" she said, shaking each of our hands. We all smiled as we sat down, Harry next to me, of course. As the audience finished clapping and, for some of the girls, screaming, Ellen continued. "So how've you guys been? I'm sure being on a break is nice."

"Oh yeah, it's been great." Liam replied with a big smile.

"So how's L.A.?" Ellen asked.

"A lot warmer than back home." Niall said, which earned a laugh from the audience and Ellen.

"So tell me about what you guys have been doing." she asked.

All of us looked at one another and shrugged. "I've gotten to sleep a lot later." Liam said, which we all nodded to.

"Is that all? I would think you guys would be getting out and doing some stuff." Ellen said with a laugh.

We continued to talk about our vacation and our new album, and I started to think the whole girlfriend thing wouldn't even come up.

As we finshed telling Ellen what little we could about our new album and songs, everything fell into awkward silence for a second. "Now I think we should talk about something everyone wants to know about," Ellen started. "Louis, would you mind telling us about this 'girlfirend' of yours? What's going on there?" she asked.

Everyone fell silent and I could feel Harry nudge me with his knee, which was his sign of him starting to get nervous again. I subtly put my hand on his knee to calm him, but I could hear his breathing starting to speed up.

I took a deep breath. "I would like to start by saying that, _no_ I do not have a girlfriend. She's just a good friend of mine." I smiled. Hopefully that would get everything cleared up.

"How do we know you're not lying?" I heard some shout from the audience.

Everything fell dead silence. I looked over at Harry, who had that sick look on his face. I looked back at ellen, who gave me an expectant look. "Umm... because-" I started, but was cut off by Harry.

"Because he's in a relationship with someone else!" he said quickly. I looked at him, my mouth gaping slightly. Liam, Niall, and Zayn did the same.

I gave him a look to say _Are you absolultely sure?_ And he nodded. "Well there's something we didn't expect!" Ellen said. The audience started to mutter amongst themselves, but quickly quieted down. "So there's another mystery girl in the mix?" she asked.

"Umm, well..." I was pretty much speechless. I was a little shocked that Harry came right out and said that. I looked over at him for some help. He gave me a smile and a nod. "I don't know how to tell you about this..." I muttered to everyone.

But when I didn't say anything else, Harry pulled me up out of my seat, grabbed my face in his hands, and planted a kiss on my lips. It was only a peck, but it was enough to answer the question.

We pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. He nodded again and we sat back down like nothing had even happened. Ellen, of course, looked surprised, but not entirely shocked. "So it's _not _a girl_." _she said, a growing smirk on her face.

I shook my head shyly and blushed as Harry took my hand in his. Everyone seemed stunned. Liam, Niall, and Zayn were all smiling, though.

"How long has this been going on?" Ellen asked, resting her chin on her hands, still smirking.

"A couple weeks I think." Harry said, and I nodded.

If no one was talking before, they sure were now.

"Well then, I would like to welcome you to the gay community!" Ellen said cheerfully. She looked back towards the crowd. "Well, on that note of excitement, I think that's all the time we have. Give a big hand for our boys!" she said, and the crowd clapped loudly.

We walked off the stage, Harry and I holding hands, with the audience still clapping behind us.

_**Back At The Hotel...**_

We laid in my bed, for once, and talked for the rest of the night. Although we only had our boxers on, we just enjoyed the alone time. No sex, no interruptions, just us spending some time together. I smiled at the thought, starting to lose focus on what Harry what saying. "... So what do you think, BooBear?" I heard him finish. I looked back up at him.

I blushed, getting embarrassed that I didn't know what he had said. "Um... would you mind repeating that last part?" I asked slowly.

Harry laughed. "You weren't paying any attention were you, BooBear." he gave me a crooked smile. I loved his crooked smiles.

"I just... got caught off guard, that's all." I said, trying to save myself.

Harry laughed again, making me blush harder. "Okay, since I _caught you off guard,_ I was saying, we should do something special tomorrow. What do you think?" Harry smiled.

I smiled. "I would love to!"

"Great! I get to pick the place though!" Harry smiled mischieviously.

I gave him a suspicious look. "Okay..." I said slowly.

"Good night, BooBear." Harry pecked me on the lips and turned over.

"Good night." I said with a smile.

_**The Next Day, Around 6:00 p.m...**_

"Harry, is blind folding me _really_ necassary?" I asked, as Harry tied a bandana around my eyes.

"Yes, it is. I told you it's a surprise. If you saw where we were going, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he said, tightening the knot.

I considered this. Harry had a point. "Okay okay, can you atleast give me a hint?" I asked excited.

"Nope!" he said smugly.

"Okay..." I said, getting antsy to get to my surprise.

Harry had to lead me into the lift, then into the lobby, then out the door and into our van so I didn't trip. I had warned Harry before we left that if I tripped, it would be on his concious. Of course I was kidding, but he took it seriously and helped me all the way.

"Take us to the _surprise place._" I heard Harry say to Paul.

"You got it." Paul said, and I felt us drive away from the curb. It was nice not having the cameras and stuff huddled around the hotel.

I felt Harry peck my cheek and whisper in my ear, "_Almost there._"

I felt the van come to a stop. "Alright, here we are. Have fun, and I'll be back to get you guys in a couple hours."

"Okay, thanks Paul!" Harry said, opening his door as I sat there silently waiting for him. My door opened and Harry helped my out. He lead me a little ways and then we stopped. "Wait here." he instructed me. _Where am I gonna go? _I thought. I couldn't go anywhere without my sight. "Okay, BooBear. Come with me." he said a few moments later, guiding me by my arm through where ever we were. I could smell food, and it smelled _good_.

"Can I look yet?" I asked Harry.

"We're almost there, calm your tits." he chuckled. We walked a little more and then we stopped. "Okay, you can look!" he said, taking the bandana off.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Mel sitting at a large table in a fancy restaurant. "Surprise!" they exclaimed in unison.

I stood there, overwhelmed with happiness. I looked over at Harry, who smiled. "Surprise!" he said.

"Harry... I can't even believe..." I said, trying to come up with the right words.

Harry took my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said with a smile.

We all got our food and ate, then Mel commented on how great we did on the show, then they made jokes about how much I was supposedly sweating.

When we were done, everyone paid for their meal, excpet for me, which Harry intensely insisted on paying for, and we left.

Harry called paul who said he'd be there in about 5 minutes.

"Are you guys going back to the hotel with us?" I asked the boys.

"Nah, We're all going out to the movies so you guys could have some alone time." Liam said with a wink.

_One time,_ I thought. _One time of walking in on us kissing, and it's a life's time of teasing._ I thought with a chuckle.

"Okay, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Harry said, waving.

Paul pulled in the parking lot as they started walking away. As we got in the van, Harry pulled me to the back seat and patted the seat beside him.

I smiled and accepted. It was starting to rain lightly and I was starting to get tired.

I leaned head on Harry's shoulder and drifted asleep to the sound of the rain on the window. _What a night..._ I thought with a smile.

_To be continued..._


End file.
